


Academia Arcanum

by SkyloftianGoddess_Hylia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hero Midoriya Izuku, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyloftianGoddess_Hylia/pseuds/SkyloftianGoddess_Hylia
Summary: Sometimes, A wrong turn into a basement can change everything, grant people different possibilities and set them down different paths in life.Or, snippets from a world where Izuku Midoriya becomes a Wizard, and reality shudders.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Apologies for any OOCness: this is my first time writing for this Fandom.

Izuku had been twelve when his world had turned inside out.

One the way home after a particularly rough day, he had gotten turned around and ended up going through a small purple door in a side alleyway. In his curiosity, he'd opened the door and gone in.

There were some jars with odd things inside, a few bookshelves with names in strange languages, three half-open filing cabinets with scrolls, and a desk in the middle of the room; on the desk, there sat the book that would change Izuku's life. 

The book was large, bound with a strange green leather and covered in arcane runes. It spoke of magic, of tremendous powers that anyone could gain with studying and practice. Of a power that could warp reality itself.

When he'd first read the book, Izuku had been skeptical. He knew that Quirks existed, but magic? Come on, magic didn't exist. It was an interesting book, sure, but magic was the thing of fantasy stories.

So when he'd swept his hand out and accidentally cast Firebolt, his entire world had changed.

Now, Izuku sat at his bed after the first week at UA, scribbling down some spells into his spellbook. It had been tricky, hiding the fact that he was technically Quirkless from his new classmates. But keeping secrets was something he'd grown used to: Izuku had seen so many movies with people discovering magic users and trying to kill them, so he'd been terrified of anyone learning that the Quirkless weakling possessed the spark of magic. Nonetheless, he kept practicing and growing in strength.  
(He'd been terrified to even tell his mother, because he wasn't sure she'd believe him. It had taken him two years to work up enough courage to tell her.)  
  
  


He finished copying the last spell ( _Dragon's Breath_ ) into his book, then quietly tucked his spell book under his pillow, turned off his flashlight, and rolled over. Class would start tomorrow, so he should get one sleep.

(Idly, just before sleep claimed him, he wondered about the twelve "Reincarnate" scrolls he'd found; what type of magic could bring someone back from the dead?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifting to Todoroki's POV's for this chapter.

Izuku Midoriya was an anomaly. That much, Shouto Todoroki could tell.

The green-haired hero-in-training possessed what he claimed was an "Elemental Affinity" Quirk: he could create and fire blasts of not only fire and ice, but lightning as well, and poison and acid, of all things.   
Todoroki felt a bit irked that someone had ice abilities as well, but Izuku had made a point to not really focus on those two: he preferred lighting or acid, and only occasionally dipped into fire or ice.

For all intents and purposes, Midoriya came off as a normal, albeit very powerful, Quirk user. But it was the way Izuku acted, and the way he fought, that made Todoroki suspect that something was off: for one thing, Izuku stumbled with his Quirk, struggling as if he was unpracticed with it. Even if he was a late bloomer, he should still have practiced and become familiar with it. But his classmate struggled with the basics of his powers, often calling forth one element when he meant to use another one: lightning when he meant for ice. Ice when he was trying for poison. Acid when he meant to call forth lightning. (And hadn't _that_ been painful; Todoroki hadn't even known acid _could_ burn like fire. Recovery Girl had done her best, but Todoroki still had the scars.) 

Shouto had also heard Midoriya quietly whispering something to himself every time he used his Quirk. It was always the same phrases: "Dragon breath", "Firebolt", "Ray of Frost", or even "Acid Arrow" from time to time. He strongly suspected that this wasn't just to help him focus: the phrases were so specific, and always when he was going to do very specific things. And it was unlikely that he had named his attacks: if he did, then he would be shouting them out like All-Might, not whispering them to himself.

Bakugou was another strong factor. The explosive student (Todoroki loathed calling him a hero, as he reminded him too much of Endeavor,) kept ranting about how the "Quirkless loser" had gotten into UA, and had somehow pulled a Quirk out of nowhere "because the freak was jealous". Shouto quietly considered that to be bullshit: the latest anyone had ever developed a Quirk was twelve, and Midoriya was clearly older than that. So either he was an oddity, or there was something _else_ going on. (And really, Midoriya didn't _need_ a Quirk to be better than Bakugou, anyway.)  
(Also, he wasn't sure, but Todoroki was also fairly certain that Aizawa-sensei's nullification Quirk had no effect on Midoriya's "Quirk". Which, if he was honest, had _terrifying_ implications.)

Izuku was not what he seemed: that much was obvious. The pieces were all there, but no matter what he did, Shouto could not put them together: every try just left him with more questions than answers. What was he missing that was so _important_?

It wasn't until the final round of the Sports Festival, when Shouto Todoroki awoke from what he thought was a near death experience with dark blue scales and clawed, reptilian hands, did he finally realize what Izuku Midoriya truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One must be careful when casting magic, lest great harm be brought to those one cares for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten and tweaked this chapter so many times, and I'm still not happy with it. (I did not know how to end this monstrosity of a chapter, so I just put something out that seemed to be at least okay.)  
> Feedback on how I can improve it (especially the ending,) is greatly appreciated.

Uraraka rubbed a spot on her uniform with industrial-strength cleaning solvent, trying to get the sweet-smelling gray spot out of her costume.

God, the Sport’s festival had been a disaster. It had gone well at first, especially with someone kicking the tar out of Mineta for his lewd comments and Izuku freezing him to the floor.

But then she’d had to fight Todoroki.

Izuku has run out of steam as the tournament had gone on, each of his attacks getting weaker and weaker until Uraraka had been able to avoid the final blast of fire and throw him out of the ring, leaving her to fight the Icy-Hot Hero.

  
_Uraraka charged forward, the now-unfamiliar limits of her Quirk hurling her forward and knocking Todoroki back. Desperately, she threw out her hands to try to stabilize herself, creating a gravity well around herself and Todoroki._  
_Once she'd stabilized herself, she threw forth a gravity wave to ring-out Todoroki. Alas, she’d been riding high on her recent victories, and that, mixed with the adrenaline, caused her to miscalculate the raw crushing force of her gravitational powers._

_“Todoroki!!”  
_

_Todoroki braced himself for the gravitational surge, his expression becoming one of terror as he realized too late what was happening._

_He tried to step away._

_Unfortunately, the gravity well made escape nigh-impossible._

_SQSSHhhh_

_Faintly, Uraraka realized that the light pinkish-gray goop splattered all over the arena was Todoroki’s brain matter._

Uraraka rubbed at the last grayish-pink spot on her uniform with increasing, almost maddened, fervor, not caring if she ripped her uniform apart again.

She needed to get this spot out. She needed to get this spot out. _She needed to get this-_

“Uraraka?”

_“MOVE! I CAN SAVE HIM!!!”_

_Izuku running out to the ring, pushing past her and all of the horrified teachers._

_  
Essential oils?_

_A scroll?_

**_“REINCARNATE!!!”_ **

_A radiant green light, the color of the forests, flaring from the scroll._

“Valkyrie?” The voice made Uraraka jump, causing her to tear a hole in her uniform as she spun towards the source of the voice.  
It was difficult when the person who had died gruesomely right in front of you was standing there, with a completely different appearance.

The only things that hadn’t changed about Shouto Todoroki were his age and voice. Everything else about him was completely different.  
Blue and bronze scales now covered his body, his now-draconic face split down the middle between the two colors. His scaly hands ended with short, but very sharp, claws. Even his eyes were different: one was green, while the other was a harsh yellow.

He’d look pretty cool, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d died and now looked like this forever.

“Uraraka?” Todoroki repeated, an expression of concern on his draconic face. “Are you okay?”

“No.” She confessed, tearing up. “I can’t stop thinking about..” She trailed off, knowing that Todoroki would know what she was talking about. “I was just trying to clear your brain matter out of my uniform..”

No sooner had she finished than Todoroki started coughing. He put his hand over his throat as he hacked up what seemed like far too much mucus, even for a dragon-person.

“Gyaa, sorry about that.” He wiped his mouth.

“It’s fine.” She finally stepped away from her uniform. “How is everyone adjusting?”

“Bakugou has been angrily ranting about Izuku being technically Quirkless for days, and Mineta’s been sobbing in the bathroom for the past few hours, but everyone’s been getting used to it.” He sighed, and ran a blue hand across his face. “ _This_ is a bit difficult to adjust to, though.”

Uraraka let out a short bark of laughter, rubbing a hand across her face. “ _This_ is a goddamn _mess_.” She gasped out, tears welling up in her eyes. “You _died_. Izuku has actual _magic_. You’re a DRAGON PERSON!!” The last two words were almost shouted.

“I know.” Todoroki flexed his clawed hands, looking at the thick, scaled fingers that resembled bird talons more than human hands. “It feels really weird. I’m too tall, but I’m also too bulky. And I keep forgetting about my tail.” As if on cue, the long blue tail with bronze patches twitched behind him. “At least I still have my Quirk, even if Izuku doesn't know how I kept it either.”

Uraraka nodded, sniffing. "May-maybe it's a soul thing?"

"Maybe." Shouto looked at her again. He walked right up to her and placed a clawed hand on her arm. " "I'm not angry at you," He said simply. "It was an accident, and I'm alive again. It'll be okay."

Uraraka nodded, wincing at the sharp claws on her shoulder as she reached up to wipe her tears. He was right: he was alive.

She wasn't okay, nor was anyone else at UA. But they might be eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: Uraraka has One for All in this AU. That turbocharged her gravity-manipulating abilities to the point where she basically steamrolled her way through a lot of the Sports Festival. (Izuku ran out of Spell Slots during their match, and promptly got yeeted out of the ring.)  
> Also, Todoroki looks the way he does for one of two reasons: either because Izuku miscast/rushed the spell, or because Shouto is a Chimera, with two Quirks, which confused it. Take your pick as to which one it is.
> 
> (Any OOC-ness can be attributed to everyone going through something very traumatic and n.)

**Author's Note:**

> IZUKU MIDORIYA  
> Wizard (School undecided as of this moment)  
> Level 3
> 
> LANGUAGES  
> Japanese  
> English
> 
> Izuku's Subclass is still undecided, because there are a lot of Wizard schools.  
> All Wizard subclasses, UA or otherwise, are allowed, with the major exception of Psionic.  
> His full spell list is also undecided, but they're mostly a single type of spell for the time being.)]
> 
> (Yes, those are Reincarnate scrolls, not Revivify scrolls. The reason for this is because it gives rise to many more interesting possibilities than just Revivify.)


End file.
